


La curiosité est un vilain défaut

by Kinns



Series: Pogmann'ce [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Antoine feels unconfortable, Established Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba, Everyone accepts Pogmann, FIFA World Cup 2018, French National Team, Kylian is too curious, M/M, Protective Paul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: « Est-ce qu’ils sortent ensemble ou un truc comme ça ? »Demande naïvement Kylian, parce que soyons honnêtes, leur relation le dépasse complètement. Bizarrement, ils entendent tous sa question, se taisent puis retournent à leur discussion sans lui répondre. Encore une fois. Il se passe quoi entre Antoine et Paul ?





	La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Il y a une énorme différence entre savoir qu’on va intégrer l’équipe nationale et vraiment le vivre.

 

Émotionnellement, il est tellement prêt à rencontrer ces gars, il a vraiment hâte de leur serrer la main et il est tellement impatient qu’il arrive dès que possible au centre d’entraînement pour préparer la coupe du monde 2018. Il est prêt à rejoindre l’élite et à montrer qu’il est compétent malgré son âge, il espère qu’ils ne vont pas lui faire de sales tours.

 

Tout se passe bien, quasiment tout le monde est là et l’a bien accueilli, aucun coup bas, bien au contraire. Les vannes ne sont pas mauvaises et il n’a pas à se plaindre en toute honnêteté. L’entraînement officiel n’a pas encore commencé, ils arrivent au compte-goutte au fur et à mesure des jours pour se réhabituer les uns aux autres et s’entraîner ensemble.

 

Kylian est arrivé le mardi de la pré-rentrée, pendant la semaine officieuse, c’est déjà dimanche et deux personnes manquent encore à l’appel. Ils sont dans la salle commune pour manger et jouer à la Play, ce qu’il fait depuis trente minutes avec Samuel ( _Samuel Umtiti_ merde !).

 

-Ils sont làààà !

 

La voix résonne suivi d’un rire puissant et contagieux. Kylian se retourne pour voir le non méconnu Pogba (genre, le _vrai Paul Pogba !_ ) venir prendre ses frères de terrain dans ses bras avec des rires et des blagues qui les font rire. Arrivé devant Antoine, les deux se regardent avant de se prendre dans les bras l’un de l’autre avec une urgence non-feinte et Blaise saute sur eux, suivi les autres membres de l’équipe en criant.

 

Ils se séparent tous quand Hugo en bon capitaine arrive pour les saluer. Si tout le monde garde une certaine distance les uns avec les autres alors que Paul commence à raconter n’importe quoi, seul Antoine partage son espace personnel.

 

* * *

 

Cela fait deux semaines qu’ils s’entraînent tous ensemble quand Kylian percute qu’un truc cloche et il a l’impression d’être le seul à avoir remarqué. Après il vient d’arriver dans l’équipe, c’est sans doute pour ça qu’il remarque des choses que les autres ont eu le temps de prendre pour acquis, mais…

 

-Grizou ¿Sabes dónde está Paul? C’est à lui de jouer.

 

C'est ça : dès que Paul manque à l'appel, ils demandent tous à Antoine où il se trouve et inversement.

 

Antoine lève la tête de la vidéo que lui montre Thomas. Raphael, Dembélé et Kylian jouent à la Play dans la salle commune alors que les deux autres font un bruit de fond. Un peu plus loin, d’autres jouent aux cartes ou mangent.

 

-T’as regardé dans ton cul ? Répond-il avec un sourire innocent.

 

Au début Kylian pensait vraiment qu’Antoine était aussi innocent et candide que les rumeurs et les fans le pensaient, mais ce mirage est loin derrière lui. La réalité en est bien loin : sous ses grands airs de petit prince, c’est un joyeux crétin sournois et sarcastique. Il est gentil et avenant, mais a énormément de répartie, ce qui surprend beaucoup.

 

-Il a tendance à traîner dans le tien justement, réplique Raphael.

 

Ils rigolent tous à cette réflexion et le rictus d’Antoine s’agrandit à ça :

 

-Qu’est-ce tu veux que j’en sache ? T’as qu’à l’appeler, affirme-t-il avec un rire.

 

Après ça, l’attaquant continue de regarder la vidéo de Thomas, alors que Raph sort son portable de sa poche. Ousmane récupère la manette entre ses mains en rigolant. Il a perdu 2 à 1, ça pourrait être pire…

 

-On s’en fout, tant pis pour lui.

 

* * *

 

Généralement après l’entraînement de l’après-midi, ils ont quartier libre et occupent leur soirée comme chacun le souhaite. C’est en sortant des douches (pour ceux qui la prennent à ce moment) qu’ils commencent à chanter fort et dire des conneries, puis vont se faire étirer par l’équipe de kinésithérapeute, avant de se diriger vers le self pour manger ensemble ou avec une grosse partie de l’équipe. Après ça, ils restent dans la salle commune pour jouer jusqu’à 21h, puis montent dans leurs chambres se ‘reposer’ mais l’extinction des feux est à 23h.

 

Si au début Kylian n’a pas fait attention et s’est surtout concentré pour être vraiment intégré dans l’équipe, il a fini par remarquer que Paul et Antoine ont leur place attitrée. Enfin, les premiers arrivés s’assoient en bout de table et les suivants se mettent à côté, ainsi de suite. D’une part, c’est rare que Paul et Antoine n’arrivent pas ensemble, mais quand cela arrive, les autres joueurs s’arrangent pour que le duo mange quand même en face ou à côté.

 

Quand Kylian l’a dit à Mendy, ce dernier a rigolé et lui a dit de se concentrer sur le jeu. Il a perdu 3 – 0 putain.

 

* * *

 

Presnel l’aime bien depuis qu’ils sont dans le même club et le traite comme un gosse sous prétexte qu’il a dix-neuf ans, alors qu’il a juste trois ans de plus que lui, c’est rien. Genre si Olivier le vannait sur son âge et le traitait d’enfant, _à la limite_ il acceptait. Mais Kimpembe ? Ce type voulait juste l’embêter, pour changer.

 

Alors qu’ils se vannent dans les couloirs, il croise un Antoine fraîchement douché et changé.

 

-Yo Grizou, lance Presnel.

-On fait une soirée film avec Paul, vous voulez venir ?

 

Presnel rigole et croise les bras :

 

-Non, on ne va pas gâcher votre rendez-vous amoureux.

 

Antoine pouffe de rire.

 

-C’est ta tête que je vais gâcher si tu continues de dire de la merde. Raph choisit le film et Paul est allé chercher du popcorn, si ça vous dit.

-Faut d’abord coucher le bébé, après peut-être.

 

Presnel passe sa main sur la tête de Kylian en disant cette connerie, mais sa réaction est rapide :

 

-Mais casse-toi, affirme-t-il en rigolant.

-Allez, viens là mon bébé, je te dépose chez Lucas pour prendre ta branlée à Fifa.

-Arrête, j’ai gagné hier.

-Coup de chance.

-D’où ? Je suis trop fort, c’est tout.

 

Antoine rigole en entendant sa réponse, puis réplique :

 

-Comme vous voulez. Je vais aider Paul pour les popcorns, on commence bientôt.

 

Après ça, il s’en va et Presnel passe un bras sur ses épaules pour le guider vers les escaliers d’où ils viennent. Kylian lui demande ce qu’il se passe entre Antoine et Paul, mais Presnel se moque tellement de ses capacités à Fifa qu’il laisse tomber le sujet.

 

* * *

 

Benji, Lucas, Ousmane et Kylian sont les plus jeunes, alors ils essayent de se serrer les coudes quand les plus grands les vannent ou leur font des blagues. Lucas n’a pas sa langue dans sa poche et n’a eu aucun mal à bien s’intégrer puisqu’il est dans le même club que Thomas et Antoine. Ousmane est arrivé un an avant eux et s’est lié à Samuel grâce au club. Benji est assez timide et impressionnable même si une fois en confiance, il n’a pas froid aux yeux.

 

Encore une fois, ils se sont fait avoir et sont passés en dernier pour les kinésithérapeutes. Après s’être douché dans leur chambre et s’être changés pour des tenues plus confortables, ils se dirigent vers le self en espérant avoir quelque chose de chaud. Pour y aller, ils passent devant la salle commune et Kylian s’arrête en voyant deux personnes assises dans des poufs dos à eux et plaisantant bruyamment. Paul et Antoine, pour changer.

 

-Donatello, bouge j’ai faim, lui crie Lucas plus loin.

 

Aussi curieux que lui, Ousmane vient voir ce qui l’a arrêté, avant de le pousser pour le faire avancer.

 

-C’est malpoli d’écouter aux portes, se moque le plus grand.

-Y avait pas de portes, répond-il naturellement.

-Tu m’as compris, fais pas chier.

-Il se passe quoi entre eux ?

 

Ousmane rigole alors qu'ils atteignent enfin les autres, sans lui répondre.

 

-Rien qui te concerne. Le dernier arrivé va chercher l'eau !

 

Et ce tricheur part en courant avant tout le monde. Benji perd la course improvisée et l'attaque se moque de la défense.

 

* * *

 

Le samedi après-midi est en général plus léger que les autres jours et Didier est moins sur leur dos. En fait, c'est tellement tranquille que Presnel ou Paul ramène son enceinte pour mettre de la musique sur le terrain et mettre une bonne ambiance. Kylian adore le samedi.

 

À la fin de l'entraînement, tout le monde quitte le terrain pour aller se faire étirer ou pour une douche bien méritée. Kylian regarde une connerie avec Benji, ou _Jeff_ comme ils l'appellent depuis peu, en attendant son tour. Lorsqu'il finit sa séance, il passe devant le terrain d'entraînement avec Olivier et Mendy, tous trois s'arrêtent en voyant Antoine et Paul s'amuser à faire divers tirs dans les buts.

 

-Oh Paul ! S'écrie le plus âgé. C'est pas le bon endroit pour un _date_ privé !

 

L'attaquant de Manchester United leur adresse un doigt d'honneur malgré son hilarité. Les deux joueurs partent en riant, alors que Kylian les suit songeur. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

 

 

En début de soirée, quand il plaisante encore à table avec Hugo, Alphonse, Samuel, Benji, Presnel et Mendy alors qu’ils ont fini de manger depuis un moment, Paul et Antoine arrivent enfin en rigolant.

 

-Vous avez enfin fini de vous toucher ? Leur lance Samuel.

-Tu devrais essayer, ça te fera perdre ta virginité ! Lui rétorque aussitôt Antoine, sarcastique.

 

L’ensemble de la tablée se moque de Samuel à cette réponse et Mendy tape dans son dos, en faux soutien. Kylian saisit l’occasion pour poser la question qui le taraude depuis un moment :

 

-Est-ce qu’ils sortent ensemble ou un truc comme ça ?

 

Parce que soyons honnêtes, leur relation le dépasse complètement. Bizarrement, ils entendent tous sa question, se taisent puis retournent à leur discussion sans lui répondre. _Encore une fois_. Il se passe quoi entre Antoine et Paul ?

 

-De quoi vous parliez ? Demande Paul en s’asseyant à côté de Benji.

 

C’est visiblement le signal de départ, puisque quasiment tout le groupe se lève et s’enfuit sauf Hugo et Alphonse. Hors de question qu’il affronte le duo tout seul, Kylian suit les autres et prend la tangente.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont ? S’étonne Antoine, surpris. Ils se sont chiés dessus ou quoi ?

-Gastro surprise, annonce le capitaine en haussant les épaules.

 

* * *

 

Kylian est bien décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions. Les seules personnes qui peuvent lui répondre sont ceux qui étaient là quand Antoine a rejoint l’équipe, les autres n’ont pas dû se poser de questions sur leur proximité douteuse.

 

Les plus aptes à lui répondre sont Hugo Lloris, Alphonse Areola, Blaise Matuidi, Steve Mandala, Raphaël Varane, Adil Rami, Olivier Giroud et Nabil Fekir. _Huit personnes, dont sept_ avec qui il n’a pas d’atome crochus ; il n’est pas sorti de l’auberge. Ces huit osent plaisanter de la relation entre Paul et Antoine devant les concernés sans trop de mal, alors que Kim, Mendy, Dembélé, et Samuel le font avec plus de réserve et moins souvent. Les derniers arrivés comme Corentin, Lucas, Benji ou lui n’ont pas encore droit à ce privilège et évitent le sujet qui peut fâcher. Les autres évitent tout bonnement de faire ce genre de blague, même si le sujet est déjà revenu à plusieurs reprises.

 

Mesdames et Messieurs, Sherlock Kylian est dans la place. Kylian Holmes, plutôt ? Sherlock Kylian Holmes ? Arh, vous avez compris.

 

* * *

 

Le mois de mai est déjà bien entamé et la météo est vraiment dégueulasse. L’orage résonne en pleine nuit et réveille Kylian malgré sa fenêtre fermée. Trop chiant. Un peu groggy, il sort de son lit puis quitte sa chambre, décidé à faire un tour pour se changer les idées et se fatiguer. Tout en baillant, son portable dans la poche et lent, Kylian marche jusqu’à la cuisine pour manger un truc. Aucune lumière n’est allumée dans les couloirs, à part celles pour indiquer les issues de secours et les escaliers.

 

Le silence et le calme ambiant changent l’allure de cet endroit qu’il a l’habitude de voir bien plus animé. Dès le début de la soirée, quand ils sont obligés de monter, toutes les portes sont grandes ouvertes et ils circulent tous librement d’un endroit à l’autre en criant et riant, de la musique venant de tous les côtés. À présent, tout est fermé, signe d’un profond sommeil, qui contraste avec les cris lorsqu’ils se coursent les uns les autres pour faire une blague ou s’en venger.

 

Aussi discret que possible, pour ne pas faire de bruits dans ce cadre paisible, Kylian accède au deuxième étage, là où se trouvent le self, la salle commune et la cuisine. Alors qu’il s’en rapproche, il finit par percevoir des voix qui lui sont inconnues mais qui prouvent que quelqu’un est déjà là. Quand il passe sa tête dans l’embouchure de la porte, il aperçoit Paul en train de jongler avec des oranges et entend le rire… d’Antoine ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent encore là ?

 

-Yeah! Laughin’ and smilin’ that’s my honey!

-No te entiendo, lo sabes. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-Drink your hot chocolate already, I didn’t make it for you to watch it. And I didn’t get a thank you, who gave me such a lamer as mate?

 

Antoine rigole encore, alors que Kylian s’éloigne sans comprendre. Il a fait LV1 anglais et LV2 espagnol comme tout le monde, mais il ne comprend absolument pas quand deux bilingues parlent aussi vite et avec l’accent. Il a eu du mal à comprendre que Paul parlait anglais au début, puis la réponse hispanique l’a encore plus mis en déroute.

 

Kylian est trop fatigué pour essayer de mener son enquête, il continuera demain en présence de francophonie.

 

* * *

 

 Le lendemain matin, Kylian ne perd pas le nord : son footing fini, il se met avec Raphael, un des seuls à savoir ce qu’il se passe entre Paul et Antoine, et aussi le plus proche en âge. Certes, Raph et Lucas sont généralement ensemble, mais il n’a qu’à aller avec Kimpembe un peu, histoire qu’il le lâche.

 

-C’est rare que tu ne te mettes pas avec Ousmane ou Ben, remarque Raph.                                            

 

Il lui lance quand même un ballon, donc c’est qu’il l’accepte. Les autres binômes se forment, même si certains sont toujours identiques.

 

-Ils sont un peu chiants là et ça fait du bien de tourner, d’être avec d’autres personnes.                   

-Ouais… Faut dire ça à Paul et Grizou ! Crie-t-il à l’égard des concernés.

 

Paul, qui n’est même à trois mètres d’eux, arrive en trottinant et lui saute dessus en se marrant, alors qu’Antoine se rapproche en souriant. Ils sont en forme pour des gens qui ont veillé dans la nuit…

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu chies encore ? Lance le petit brun.

-Rien, Donatello disait que c’était bien de changer de partenaire, j’ai juste approuvé, pas vrai ?

 

Raphael lui fait un clin d’œil exagéré en se marrant, et son cœur tombe dans son estomac : est-ce qu’il l’a percé à jour ? Antoine et Paul l’observent d’un drôle d’air, avant de s’entre-regarder, puis finalement ce dernier descend du dos du défenseur.

 

-Ha, mais tu veux ta dose du Pogba, c’est ça ? Fallait le dire Donatello…

 

 _Quoi ?_ Puis le grand vient vers lui les bras grands écartés comme la star qu’il est pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Kylian s’éloigne en rigolant.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je te donne ta dose de Pogba, tu sais ce qu’on dit : une fois qu’on y goute, on ne peut plus s’en passer.

 

Raphael se marre et balance quelque chose du genre « ¡Antoine está ahí para te confirmarlo ! » ce à quoi Antoine réplique « Cállate, Rafael. » en essayant de le frapper gentiment. Pogba réagit de suite en se tournant vers eux :

 

-Hé, pas de complots en espagnol !                                                             

-¡Esta el ! S’accusent-ils mutuellement.

-Nan, je ‘veux pas savoir. Raph, je te confie _my mate_ , tu fais attention. Amène-toi, Donatello !

 

Paul récupère le ballon qu’il a aux pieds et le balade sans trop de mal, mais Kylian ne se laisse pas mener par le bout du nez. Trop pris dans le jeu, il ne remarque pas les messes basses entre Raphael et Antoine en espagnol.

 

* * *

 

S’approcher de Raphael n’a pas marché, et il a déjà essayé Olivier, qui l’a juste envoyé paitre. Il voit Alphonse tous les jours à Paris, mais le gars fait tout la sourde oreille à chaque fois. Il ne se voit pas aller demander à Adil, Nabil ou Hugo, peut-être que Blaise lui dira quelque chose ? Ils s'entendent vraiment bien, il n’y a pas de raisons qu’il ne parle pas, si ?

 

Le tout étant d’amener le sujet en douceur…

 

Pas de besoin d’aller chercher bien loin, car en arrivant de la salle commune avec Ousmane, des cris en provenance de la chambre de Paul résonnent. Ni un ni deux, les voilà déjà à se jeter au pied du lit du joueur de Man Utd, à côté d’Antoine qui se marre et qui a l’air un peu trop à l’aise. Paul, Antoine, Blaise et Mendy jouent à la switch ensemble et visiblement c’est le brun qui est en tête, vu son rire fier.

 

-Vous jouez à quoi ?

-Mario Kart, répond-il en souriant. Je suis en train de leur mettre leur branlée, tellement ils sont mauvais.

-Putain !

 

Paul rigole alors que Blaise s’agace. A la fin de la course le score tombe : Antoine, Paul, suivi de Mendy puis Blaise. Ce dernier jette la switch sur le lit, qu’Ousmane récupère bien décidé à le remplacer, puis quitte la chambre. Kylian rigole en le suivant.

 

-Une partie à la play ?

-Ouais, ils font chier, ces tricheurs. Paul et Antoine se foutent toujours en équipe dès qu’ils peuvent, c’est chiant.

-Ha oui ? S’étonne faussement Kylian.

 

Comme s’il allait cracher sur des infos gratuites.

 

-Ouais. Dès qu’ils se croisent, ils se liguent à chaque fois contre les autres.

-On dirait pas pourtant.

 

Toujours prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai, comme sa mère le dit souvent. Blaise rigole, puis répond :

 

-Tu déconnes ? Depuis qu’Antoine a rejoint l’équipe, ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble.

-Ils sont ensemble, _ensemble_ ?

 

Blaise fronce les sourcils et se referme ; merde il a mal joué ses cartes.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

 

Abandonnez la mission ! Ceci n’est pas un exercice, je répète : abandonnez la mission !

 

-Je sais pas ? On devait pas jouer à la play ?

-Non, je vais aller voir Hugo. Y a Kim et Lucas qui jouent dans une chambre, je crois.

-D’accord.

 

Après un regard suspect, Blaise va dans la chambre du gardien et ferme la porte. Ce n’est pas comme si Kylian avait prévu d’écouter aux murs, non pas du tout. Fait chier.

 

* * *

 

Bon, plan B : s’approcher de la deuxième ligne, à savoir Presnel, Mendy, et Samuel. Presnel a la mauvaise habitude de toujours changer de sujet, il n’obtiendra rien de lui ; Mendy élude ou ignore ses questions, tandis que Samuel fait généralement semblant de ne pas l’entendre, bien sûr.

 

Plan C : se rapprocher de ceux qui sont arrivés peu après Antoine, à savoir Ousmane, N’Golo, Benjamin plus communément surnommé _Jeff_ , et Thomas. Ousmane lui a déjà dit de se mêler de son cul, donc il ne lui dira rien. Les autres par contre…

 

Allez, Sherlock Kylian reprend du service !

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, comme d’habitude Kylian arrive parmi les premiers pour le petit-déjeuner avec Benjamin. Enfin, il est surtout allé le réveiller pour se venger de la veille et ne pas arriver seul.

 

-Tiens, Paul n’est pas encore là, remarque Benji.

-Il arrive toujours avec les derniers, non ?

-Oui, mais là y a Antoine et ils viennent en paire, tu sais ?

 

Kylian le regarde en souriant.

 

-Toi aussi t’as remarqué ?

-Ouais, c’est dur de passer à côté…

-Tu sais s’il se passe un truc entre eux ?

 

Benji toussote pour se racler la gorge quand ils arrivent au niveau des plateaux.

 

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas t’en mêler…

-Je m’en mêle pas, je suis curieux.

-Non, ça aussi tu ne devrais pas.

 

Ils s’installent à table avec Antoine, Lucas et Ousmane, qui parlaient en espagnol jusqu’à leur arrivée. Sans surprise, la place à côté d’Antoine est vacante…

 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Blaise et Paul arrivent ensemble, ayant l’air de discuter sérieusement pour une fois et Kylian n’est pas fou, c’est lui qu’ils sont en train de dévisager. Il les suit du regard pendant qu’ils se servent, Paul s’arrête d’avancer pour envoyer un message, puis continue de prendre ce qu’il veut pour le petit-déjeuner, alors que le téléphone d’Antoine vibre. Après ça, les deux hommes arrivent en communiquant italien et Blaise s’installe à côté d’Antoine, tandis que Paul se met en face.

 

Vous voulez l’avis de Kylian Holmes ? Blaise l’a balancé.

 

* * *

 

 Ne restent plus que Thomas et N’Golo. Enfin, c’était le plan jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoit Paul donner des instructions _en anglais_ à Kanté, et que plus tard sur le terrain Antoine et Olivier prennent Thomas en sandwich pour lui dire quelque chose, avant de trotter plus vite.

 

-Je t’avais dit de ne pas t’en mêler, affirme Ousmane en venant s’échauffer avec lui.

-Mais…

-Sérieusement mec, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais arrête. Paul n’est pas super content même s’il ne le montre pas encore. En plus Presnel et moi, on prend ta défense, essaye de nous aider.

 

Kylian voulait juste avoir des réponses, c’était trop demandé ?

 

-Ouais, j’ai compris.

 

Il a compris ce qu’a dit Dembélé, il n’a jamais dit qu’il allait arrêter de fouiner.

 

* * *

 

 C’est dans la soirée après les entraînements qu’il constate l’état de Paul en le voyant parler (se disputer ?) avec Hugo dans les couloirs. Kylian s’est douché dans sa chambre et prend le chemin pour le self quand il les entend parler en anglais :

 

-You’ve to talk to him, captain or I will and nobody gonna like it.

-Paul, you are overreacting, he’s just a kid. You should try to play nice.

-No I can’t, not when he makes my mate uncomfortable! You better do somethin ‘bout him, I won’t kiddin with him.

 

Hugo soupire de lassitude.

 

-You’re being childish, Paul. He’s just a _kid_ , what are you so afraid of?

-That he snitches.

-He won’t. I promise I will take care of that.

 

Cette fois c’est Paul qui souffle presque de soulagement, alors que Hugo passe une main sur son dos. De quoi est-ce qu’il pouvait bien parler ? Si l’anglais de Hugo est lent et compréhensible, celui de Paul est rapide, peu clair et familier. Ils s’échangent encore quelques phrases, puis s’avance jusqu’à la salle commune. Depuis quand se disputent-ils et plus important, _de quoi parlaient-ils_ ?

 

* * *

 

 Le jour du départ pour la Russie est enfin arrivé et Kylian fait partie des premiers prêts avec Lucas, Corentin, Adil, Nabil, Steve, Thomas, Hugo, N’Golo, Alphonse et quelques membres qui staff. Tous les autres n’ont pas fini de ranger ou ne sont pas encore debout. Kylian attend dans la salle commune, à peine réveillé et écoute de la musique sur son portable en attendant de monter dans le bus. Il regrette amèrement d’avoir joué jusqu’à pas d’heure avec Benji…

 

Benji qui vient d’ailleurs d’arriver avec Ousmane, tous deux aussi déphasés que lui. C’est rassurant de les voir dans le même état, mine de rien. Ses deux amis se laissent tomber dans le canapé à ses côtés et Ousmane ne se gêne pas pour prendre appui sur son épaule pour se reposer encore. En même temps il est cinq heures du matin…

 

Didier arrive avec ses affaires et Kylian sait que ça va chauffer pour les retardataires… Après avoir salué tout le monde avec une poignée de main pour chacun, il se lâche :

 

-Le bus arrive dans dix minutes, où sont les autres ?

-En haut.

 

Répond Hugo, le plus brave. Ou le plus habitué à Didier ? Ou parce que c’est le capitaine ? Kylian n’est pas encore sûr de son choix.

 

-Descendez vos affaires dans le hall, vous attendrez là-bas, je vais passer quelques appels. Hugo, tu guides ce petit monde. Kylian et N’Golo, allez chercher les autres.

 

Kylian a vu _Paul Pogba_ se faire rabrouer par Didier, même pas en rêve il va à se plaindre ou à aller contre-courant de ses ordres. Il acquiesce, se lève en même temps que Kanté, sans prévenir Ousmane qui s’est endormi et se marre en l’entendant gémir de mécontentement.

 

-Benji, tu peux descendre ma valise, s’te plaît ?

-Pas de soucis, répond le bouclé en se redressant paresseusement.

-Yes, tu gères.

 

Les deux jeunes hommes montent d’un étage pour trouver les huit personnes manquantes encore à l’appel : Olivier, Raphael, Paul, Blaise, Antoine, Samuel, Mendy et Presnel. Cinq portes sur huit sont ouvertes et prouvent que les gens sont réveillés, pour le reste… Connaissant Kanté et sa gentillesse surdéveloppée, il vaut mieux qu’il réveille les endormis.

 

-Je m’occupe de Presnel, Mendy et Samuel, annonce-t-il en allant vers la première porte.

 

Il ne prend pas de pincette et ouvre à la volée la chambre de Samuel. Il allait crier « debout ! » mais ne fait rien en voyant le jeune homme ranger ses affaires, absolument pas du matin et pas réveillé. Il ne peut s’empêcher de rire quand il croise ses sourcils froncés de fatigue.

 

-Bouge ton cul, le bus arrive dans quinze minutes d’après Didier.

 

Umtiti répond quelque chose qui doit ressembler à un « ouais » approximatif, mais Kylian s’en va déjà vers la deuxième porte à laquelle il tape avec force.

 

-Mendy ! Debout !

-Je suis ici, l'enfant !

 

Kylian passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la chambre de Blaise et constate avec surprise que Ben est sur son portable, en attendant que l’autre finisse sa valise.

 

-Le bus arrive dans quinze minutes, les autres sont déjà en bas.

 

Blaise rigole en se brossant les cheveux devant son miroir.

 

-Quels autres ? Y a encore quasiment tout le monde en haut.

-Et le bus ne part pas sans nous de toute façon, ajoute Mendy.

 

Ce qui est loin d’être faux. Kylian les laisse finir de se préparer et ouvre la dernière porte fermée, la chambre de Presnel qui est d’ailleurs plongée dans le noir. Ooh, le pauvre dormait encore… Kylian va le faire chier.

 

La caméra activée avec le flash, il s’allonge à côté de Presnel en filmant bien sa tête.

 

-Kim !

 

Le défenseur sursaute à cause du cri et se réveille, sous les rires de Kylian. Alors qu’il émerge rapidement, il comprend sans mal l’hilarité de son petit et le pousse en grimaçant.

 

-Hahaha bouge ton cul, on part bientôt !

-Dégage de mon lit, répond Presnel en tournant la tête.

 

Kylian le regarde avec un faux air compatissant.

 

-Je vais envoyer cette vidéo à Julian.

-Tu fais chier, grogne Presnel en se mettant complètement dos à lui.

-Allez, t’as quinze minutes !

 

Kylian descend du lit en sautant dessus pour être sûr d’avoir embêté Presnel autant que possible ; il va le regretter, mais ce sera pour plus tard.

 

Bon, à part ça, Kanté est tombé dans le panneau et se retrouve à aider Giroud pour ranger son joyeux bordel, tandis que Raphael se moque d’eux. Il ne manque que deux chambres : Paul et Antoine. Kylian s’avance vers celle du blond pour constater qu’il a déjà plié bagage. Kylian ne se pose même pas la question : il doit être chez Paul du coup.

 

Bingo. Kylian n’est pas surpris de le voir avachi sur le lit de Paul, en attendant que ce dernier finisse de se coiffer. Ils parlent en anglais et en espagnol, pour changer. Kylian annonce sa présence en toquant et attire sur lui deux regards scrutateurs et méfiants.

 

-Le bus arrive dans quinze minutes, Didier veut tout le monde en bas.

-T’as entendu Paul ? Arrête de te coiffer, et fous ça sous un bonnet.

-Non, _j’ai_ entendu Donatello dire : « Grizou, dégage ton gros cul de mon lit et descend les bagages ».

-You know you like it though.

 

Paul rigole mais ne commente pas la réponse rapide. Kylian a trop peur de comprendre ce qu’il a dit, il préfère encore aller voir comment s’en sort Samuel.

 

 

Le voyage dans le bus se fait dans un calme non feint, tous encore fatigués de leur nuit trop courte, malgré les quelques éclats de voix qui résonnent. Kylian s’est mis avec Benji, tandis qu’Ousmane et Mendy plaisantent derrière eux. Presnel s’est installé seul contre la fenêtre pour se reposer, comme beaucoup d’autres. Dans le fond, Kylian a vu Paul et Antoine s’asseoir à côté et s’il se lève, il est certain de les voir endormis l’un contre l’autre.

 

-Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça, lui murmure Pavard.

-C’est-à-dire ?

-Tu sais, si tu veux que l’équipe te fasse confiance, tu devrais arrêter d’essayer de tout comprendre et juste… accepter ce qu’il se passe ?

-Je comprends pas.

 

Kylian ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. Benji hausse les épaules en fermant les yeux.

 

-T’inquiète, ça va venir.

 

* * *

 

 Le vol dure dix heures, mais quasiment tout le monde se repose pendant les six premières, Kylian n’en a eu besoin que de quatre pour être à nouveau d’aplomb. Mendy dort à côté sans faire de bruit, il peut regarder les films proposés sans être dérangé.

 

Du coin de l’œil, il voit Antoine se lever et lui adresser un regard, tout en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Ou vers le siège de Paul, au choix. Le reflet de l’écran lui permet de comprendre qu’il est allé voir son meilleur ami pour le réveiller et lui dire de la merde. Blaise laisse facilement sa place à Antoine et s’installe avec Thomas.

 

C’est les chaises musicales, cet avion.

 

 

Peut-être une heure avant d’atterrir, tout le monde est réveillé et Presnel a mis sa musique d’ambiance pour motiver les troupes ; effet immédiat. Ils rigolent, jouent, prennent des snaps, dansent et chantent à tue-tête. Une ambiance comme Kylian les aime.

 

Bien plus tard quand ils posent le pied dans leur hôtel, ils sont surpris par le luxe et _surtout_ les graphes ultra stylés qui ont été peints sur chaque porte pour dire à qui appartient quoi. Kylian est super impressionné par le travail réalisé, aucun doute là-dessus.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain ils ont quartier libre pour découvrir un peu la ville, régler leurs horloges internes et s’acclimater à un pays dont ils n’ont pas entendu que du bien. Si Kylian reste avec Mendy à l’hôtel, Presnel et Lucas décident de sortir pour aller se promener. Certains descendent taper dans le ballon, alors qu’une bonne partie est allée se reposer pour récupérer des forces. Sans surprise Antoine _et_ Paul restent dans leur chambre et arrivent à peu près au même moment pour l’heure de repas ; avec les blagues dans tous les sens et leurs défis, Kylian a failli manquer leurs entrées.

 

En fin de soirée, Kylian se retrouve seul avec Kimpembe à jouer aux cartes puisque les autres sont allés se coucher. Ils ne devraient pas trop tarder non plus vu l’heure…

 

-T’as pu voir Julian aujourd’hui ? Demande-t-il innocemment.

 

Kim lui jette un regard distrait, puis soupire.

 

-Non, mais je lui ai envoyé un message dès que j’ai récupéré la wifi de l’hôtel. Il va bien…

-Au moins on n’a pas à affronter son équipe, c’est déjà ça.

-Oui. Je pense aller le voir demain pour le charrier un peu.

 

Kylian rigole en l’entendant ; c’est la façon que Kim a de dire que son copain lui manque. Honnêtement il se moque que son pote se soit entiché d’un mec plus âgé qu’eux, mais c’est tellement drôle de le vanner dessus.

 

-Kiki, qu’est-ce que tu fais avec Paul et Antoine au juste ?

-C’est-à-dire ?

 

Kylian lui adresse le regard le plus innocent qu’il a en stock (et il en a un paquet) pour l’amadouer, mais Presnel ne craque que pour les beaux yeux de Drax.

 

-On dirait que tu cherches la merde en les perçant à jour, alors que tu t’en fous pour Julian.

-Bah… je m’en fous aussi…

 

_Non ?_

 

Kimpembe soupire, puis se lève en lui disant de faire attention à comment il agit. Kylian se lève à son tour et ils marchent ensemble jusqu’à leur chambre, Presnel sur son portable en souriant comme le transis d’amour qu’il est, et lui plongé dans ses pensées.

 

Quand ils arrivent, ils s’étonnent de voir la porte d’Hugo grande ouverte. C’est sans doute la seule porte qui est toujours fermée, que le gardien soit dedans ou pas ; elle n’est jamais ouverte sauf si quelqu’un est venu l’embêter. Ils veulent la dépasser, mais ce dernier les interpelle :

 

-Kylian, attends !

 

Ou plutôt l’interpelle lui. Le métis se retourne avec surprise, fronce les sourcils en observant Kimpembe mais ce dernier hausse les épaules et n’attend pas son reste (ce traître, faux frère) pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, avant d’avancer vers lui. Hugo s’est levé de son lit pour venir à sa rencontre et lui sourit de la manière la plus avenante possible.

 

Kylian lui a parlé à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais en étant que tous les deux, que lui veut-il au juste ?

 

-Ouais ? Demande-t-il.

-Ecoute, je te le dis parce je tiens au bien-être de l’équipe et à la cohésion de groupe : arrête de fouiner entre Paul et Antoine.

 

_Encore ? ça fait deux fois en une soirée !_

 

-Je fouine pas, nie-t-il naïvement.

-Très bien, si tu veux. Dis-moi juste ce que ça va changer à ta vie de savoir ce qu’il se passe entre Paul et Antoine.

 

En vrai, Kylian ne s’attendait juste pas à ce qu’ils soient aussi protégés par ses co-équipiers. Personne ne se doute de l’histoire entre Presnel et Julian, il veille même à ce que les autres ne s’en mêlent pas trop ou les couvre pour éviter les mauvaises réactions. Au début, il n’était pas sûr qu’il se passait quelque chose entre Antoine et Paul, puis tout le monde leur faisait des réflexions et se moquait un peu, il cherchait peut-être juste une ressemblance entre son quotidien au club et l’équipe nationale…

 

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, tous les membres de l’équipe ont l’air de savoir, ou de se douter de quelque chose et agissent comme une famille, une véritable armure pour protéger les deux hommes de cette réalité un peu trop fermée. Et dire que c’est lui qui les a oppressés dernièrement.

 

-Rien, je pensais juste qu’ils s’affichaient mais que vous faisiez semblant de ne rien voir, mais c’est cool si on pense tous pareil.

-On est une équipe, on est censé se faire confiance et s’accepter quoiqu’il arrive sans la moindre hésitation. Sur le terrain, ça peut nous détruire et nous faire perdre, merci d’être compréhensif.

-Pas de soucis capitaine.

-Bien. Content qu’on ait pu parler. Bonne nuit Donatello.

-Bonne nuit, réplique-t-il en rigolant.

 

S’il l’appelle par son surnom, c’est qu’il doit bien l’aimer au final. Tant mieux.

 

La nuit est courte, mais Kylian n’a jamais été aussi apaisé depuis qu’il a rejoint cette équipe de rêve.

 

Au petit matin, lorsque Hugo arrive pour le petit-déjeuner, il n’est pas surpris que Kylian ait été briser la glace directement avec Paul et Antoine, et qu’à présent ils se marrent comme des amis de longues dates. Tant mieux. Dans leur état d’esprit actuel et en harmonie, il est sûr qu’ils arriveront à arracher leur deuxième étoile, vingt ans après la première.


End file.
